trying not to be the hero hear
by babyjonahkazumi
Summary: don't have 1 yet
1. Chapter 1 new to things

when a loaner finds out there actally a hero. let the chapters began


	2. The plan

**ATURERS NOTE THIS is my fic and i write how i want to its just a joke fic though so feel free to say oh you need to fix your bad gramer or you need more detail. but any whos hear ya go.** "beep beep beep". the anyoning advrage sound of Shadows alarm clock was going off at 530 its usual time. Shadow wasent nessairly a mornings person but then again he wasent an anything person he perferd to be alone isolated and enjoyed spending time alone not that hed ever amit he enjoyed anything. But the black hedghog needed a place to stay and he did get an offer from Dr Robonict/Eggman why not. Eggmans egglare was big enouh and it had more then enough room for Shadow to be alone in. So shadow gave it a try. after all the two agreed to stay out of each otheres way when busy and that was actally a good thing for Shadow. Infacted Eggman had never onced bothered him sence he moved in. "530 already". Shadow said to him self with a hint of annoynce in his voice. he had been out all night with rouge looking for any singh of the chaos emrealds. but the duo could not even find 1. "hmt". "i dont supose Rouge is up about now".Infacted i dont think any one is". the black hedghog added as he sat up looking around the fairly dark room. His room was pretty desent. The walls were black and the floor was red. he had a single bed and a dresser that was black as well there was closet in the middle. shadow also kept a black chao doll on his bed. But he wouldent be caught dead holding the thing espially by that ANNOYING bule hedgehog."Sonic". But in realaity Shadow loved this doll it remind him of someone who cared about him once. Even if the sweet doll could not speak or give hugs or anything for that matter. But shadow actally had some warm feelings for the doll. As Shadow sat there dozeing off at the doll. there was a LOUD banging sound from the down stares. "hm i see the Docter's awake". unsual for him to be up so early". Shadow thought to himself not at all startled by the loud noise that had just stoped. "it wouldent hurt to go see whats he's up to". Shadow thought not at all worried about the Docters safteness not that he had to be. Eggman worked with robots of all types. It was probably just another disobenty robot or a clusmy robot either one of those two that's all. so he slowly pulled off his covers and made his way down the cold grey steps. enetreing what looked like it should be the mian floor. and then into the room where the noise had sounded from. Shadow slowly in curiousty enetred the room but there was no noise no robot no Eggman either. " Strange". shadow said to himself as he walked towards a controll panle with lots and lots of buttons. As the black hedghog shift his eyes around this intserting divese he did not noticed some one enetering the room. "Hello Shadow". The doctedr said in a com voice. Shadow gasped Almost surprized at the eggshaped mans voice. "Uh hello docter i... i did not exspect you to be up so early". Shadow ansewerd."And may i ask what is this supose to be". He added. Eggman put his hands behind his back. "OH i see you noticed it". He laughed his tone in his voice riseing louder. "Well iv come up with this newsecurity sytem for our little freind SONIC". Eggman sneered. "sonic?". shadow asked as if he hadent heard the Docter the first time. "yes when that annyoing bule rat decides he wants in on my plans ill make shure he dosent get out of hear". Eggman snickerd. "This time if he even comes close to my place i can garentee you shadow he wont be geting out of hear". the Docter continued on laughing. Shadow for his part just rolled his eyes."The docter had said this SOOOOO many times that it had just became plain annyoing. Now Shadow did not really interfear Eggman planing on captureing Sonic. Infacted he'd some times hope the docter would fianlly catch him and who knows maby teach him a good lesson about be cocky and witty after all sonic played these dumb games such as challenge Shadow to race or a battle witch never of them really ever won. Leaveing that Bule Hedgehog to race off with the emrald each time. "Are you leaveing Shadow?". "Dont you want to see how the room's lock's and unlock"? Eggman asked as Shadow walked away. The black Hedgehog stoped in his tracks looking back at Eggman. "I should get going". Its early and im vary busy looking for the emrald if you dont mind". shadow ansewred a part of him REALLY REALLY wanteded to stay and watch. But another part told him to go and find that emrald. So Shadow looked at Eggman and gave a nodd and left the room. Eggman store at the room door where Shadow had just left. "hmmmm"Eggman thought and returend to his controlle panle.


	3. plan succeded

**MEAN WILE. "Sonic please". "You cant leave with those chaos emralds"! Espacally in your condition"! Tails pleaded as his older brother Sonic decieded he wanted some fresh air. "Uh Tail's".:im fine and that cold has been over with. Beside's what cold even last 3 days". Sonic said. "Sides 3days is long enough in this cramped up little house". Tails looked at Sonic with pleadfull eyes knowing the bule one wasent going to give into Tails plea's and when the fox had even made a hint about seeing a docter Sonic had tottaly freaked. "Fine have it your way SONIC". "I was just worried"."But ill rember you behaveing this way next time im feeling sick". Tails said. "Tails i dont belive you would do such a thing". Sonic spat only to see his younger kid brother nodding crossing his arms. "You'll see when i get a cold". Tails finished sticking with his treat. Sonic rolled his eyes and turned around. "Fine tails"."Ill stay hear like a sad caged animal while you and Amy spend the day siping mocha's and talking about things with out Sonic". The bule hedghog whined trying to at least make tails take another thought at this. "NO Sonic dont ry and make me feel bad". "You know as well as i do it's to risky". "Besides your almost over that nasty cold"."Now im going to meet Amy at the little coffie shop".'She say's she knows a really good herb tea for your cold"."Promise me you wont go out side while im gone"?. Tails asked. Sonic crossed his arms sloching on the couch. "Fine i wont". He mumbled. "PROMISE". Tails re asked fustrateing Sonic. "FINE TAIL'S I PROMISE". The bule Hedghog shouted and slouched even further down. Tails smiled and nodded. "Ok sonic i trust you". He said and headed out the door. "hmt Tail's. "It's to risky"."he says"."well what dose he know. "No one is two tough for Sonic the hedgehog". Sonic mumbled as he tried geting comfortable on the couch. He was siting on tails couch in tails workshop. mintues felt like hours to the board Hedgehog. He just sat there stareing at the ceailing hopeing for any ONE to come even Amy with her unbareble hugs would be fine. At least then he'd have some one to talk to. As sonic now upside down on the couch was lost in tought he heard a beeping sound. "hu?" the curious blue hedgehog quickly made his way up off the couch and darted to the window to see Shadow the hedgehog. "Ah Shadow seem's like your looking for one of thses". He said quitely as he pulled out a green emrald from his spikes. As Sonic was about to run out and tease the black hedgehog he rembered what tail's had told him. And that was to not leave the house and beside's Sonic promised and he never breaks his promises EVER! So the bule hedgehog sighed slumping down to the cold floor. Then his ear's perked up with another bright troublesome idea. As Shadow desppertaly serched for the stone with his chaos emrald tracker he heard a tap on the window. At first he was unaware of where the noise was comeing from untill he took another look now rembering where he was. "OH GOD". Shadow said looking at the window. "that blasted bule hedgehog must have the emrald". And he was right. "HEY Shad's looking for this". Sonic teased his voice was muffled trough the glass witch just made all the more annoying. "I dont have time for this". Shadow growled and tried to turn away before hearing his annoying bule look alike call him a wimp. Shadow for his part was strong enough to hold the erge to run to that annoying bule freak and strangle him right on the spot. But Sonic still wanted to play with Shadow some more. "i got another 1". He teased tossing the other emrald in the air. Shadow turned around in anger. Sonic just did not know when to stop. "come and get it". Sonic teased some more. "your asking for it hedgehog". Shadow growled as he readied him self to attack the bule hedgehog. "poor poor sad Shadow". Sonic tsk not fully understanding what Shadow was up to. Not untill he saw Shadow began to race toward's the window. "oh no". Sonic said to himself as he watched in confusion. in the blink of an eye glass was shatering in on Sonic and right now he was to weak to do a spindash and protect himself from the glass shard's that flew in. "ahhhh CRUD SHADOW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING". Sonic yelled ignoring the pain that he encounterd with. The black Hedgehog pined to him to the wall. "You think you can actally tease the ultiment life form". Shadow growled as he began to choke his bule look alike. "I was board i wanted to play with some one"."But your just a psycho path". Sonic struggled to say he was sick and Shadow chokeing him was makeing it even worst then it was. "S...sh..shadow.. ..me...go..i..cant breath"... Sonic defended as his vision started to go out and his head felt a little cold. "Not untill you give me the emrald's". Shadow spat he hadent noticed Sonic's weakness he just thought he was winning becuse he was angry. But Sonic he would never had let Shadow win like this if he were his same witty self. "What's wrong with you why arnt you fighting me". Shadow asked. He was curious but not at all worried. "i have a cold". Sonic manged to ansewer. And after that he blacked out going limb into shadow's grasp. "pathetic'. Shadow said and moved away letting the bule look alike tumble to the looked around and picked up the chaos emrald's that were scaterd around. "shurley i would think you'd put up more of a fight".Even in your weak condition"."But i guess i was wrong". Shadow finshied and left the house Leaveing the outcold sonic alone in a pile of broken shard's of glass.** **mean while** **Shadow was glad he had finally found not one emrald but two. And he did not even have to put up a fight. Not that he would have lost. But the fact that the fight was so easy made Shadow a little more happier then usal. The black hedgehog quickly ran up to his bedroom not trying to make any noise at all. And he succeaded. shadow then pulled the chao's emrald's out admireing them as he sat on his bed. But some thing was on his mind and that was Sonic. He still wonderd why the bule hedgehog had been so weak it had not made any sence. Even sonic was sick shurely he could still put up a decent fight right? Pretty soon Shadow dozed off stareing at his two emrald's. But sleep was soon intrupted after a loud CLANK noise was heard from down stares. "Again". Shadow thought to himself as he was still laying on his bed looking at the side walk. "i dont think Eggman would mind if i have another look at his machine". Shadow said as he hopped off his bed leavening the emrald's behind. He then slowly made his way down the stair's and back into the room but when he looked into the room Eggman was now straping something down. "Docter"? Shadow asked slowly walking toward's the docter. "Shadow "."when did you get hear i thought you were out looking for the emrald's"? Eggman asked turning around to see shadow. "i was and did find two i just had to take some time to think". He ansewerd. "If You dont mind my asking Docter"." What is it you are playing with". Shadow asked. He still could not see what Eggman was up to. His round shape blocked Shadow's veiw. "I supose i can show you"."But first i have some thing for you". The docter said. Shadow was a little confused. "for me"? He asked. "But why". Eggman snickerd. "I wont need it"."After i show you my plan youll fully understand why". The docter laughed he then pulled out the bule emrald and tossed it to the confused Shadow. "Where did you get this one from"? Shadow asked. "Oh do have more"? Eggman asked. The black hedgehog just nodded he was now really focused on seeing what the Docter had behind his back. "Again if may ask you Docter where did you get this emrald from"? Shadow asked crossing his arms and geting annyoed. "ok shadow no need to get all grumpy with me". "If you really must know then ill tell you"."I got this one from Sonic". "Crud he had another one". Shadow mumbled under his breath. "hmmm what was that?"Shadow?. Eggman asked noticeing the black hedgehog's reaction. "i droped by at Tail's workshop earler and i manged to get two emralds from him". Eggman's face lit up when he heard Shadow's word's. "So that's why he was out cold and that dose exsplain's the broken window". Eggman thought outloud. "So he gave you the Emrald"? Shadow asked thinking Sonic had been to weak to fight and just surenderd to aviod any type of fight he wouldent win". "No my dear Shadow"."Infacted he was still out cold when i found him there so i took the opertunity to cease him there". The docter then moved out of the way raveling the bule Hedgehog who was still passed out. "Sonic"? Shadow asked looking at the docter. "Yes But Shadow i had no idea you were part of this now im glad i gave you the emrald". The Docter said is a amused tone. " Shadow thought about it was his fault Eggman manged to capture the hedgehog. Should he be feeling guilty? "Are you going to keep him hear". Shadow asked in his com ussaly voice. The docter smiled. "Why of corse im not just going to let him go". "I mean after all the year's of trouble he's caused me"."id be stuiped to let him go". Eggman chuckled. "Now Shadow im vary sorry to had keep you hear so long you may go off and do what ever it is you do". Eggman said giveing Shadow a light push out of the room. "I will". Shadow responed leaveing but as he was walking up the step's something was bothering him. "What if Sonic cant get out". He thought. "Errr Shadow stop thinking like that Sonic can take care of him self"."Beside's what do i care after all i dont even like him". Shadow said to himself trying to shake the thought off himself.**


	4. no escape

"Ugh that Shadow im shure he just stole my emrald's as well". Sonic said tired and unaware of where was. "Hey wait where am i"? Sonic asked in a panicked voice. He then tried to sit up only to feel him self held down by something that straped his waiste and legs to a cold metal table. "oh crud". Shadow must have done this". Sonic mumbled to himself laying his head back down on the table. "I hope Eggman not in on this as well". Sonic said out loud. little did he know some one was watching him and that some one was Dr Eggman. "Oh Sonic im in on this i created this". He snickered comeing from a shadow of darkness reavileing himself to the bule hedgehog. Sonic's eye's whidend and he tilt his head up as high as he could to see the docter. "What do you want". Sonic spat harshky to Eggman. "Oh Sonic why must i always want something". Eggman said puting his hand to his face pretending as if he were hurt. "Then let me go". Sonic orderd he was becomeing more and more angrier by the second this reminding him of his headach he had as well. "Oh Sonic you know i cant do that"."You see i need you to be out of my way while i come up with a paln to make my new Eggman land'. Eggman said as if he were Sonic's freind. "Ha you'd actually think youd every pull such a thing off with me still alive". Sonic laughed He tried to speak again but he couldent Eggman hushed him. "Oh Sonic i will kill you if i have to".''But for now i ratther just make you suffer". Sonic gave him a strange look. "And how do supose you don that"?Hu"?"I will desrtoy this palce in mintues". Sonic said in suriousness. Eggman smiled. "You see SONIC"."I this room just for you"."And you see it's hedgehog proof meaning you cant get in or out with out my voice actavateing it". Eggman snickerd walking around the table to Sonic's left. Sonic layed his head down in triedness from watching the Docter. "Now ill be right back Dont try any thing funny"."Not that i think you can in your condition". Eggman snickerd and turned away leaveing the bule hedgehog alone. Now Sonic was starting to become frightend. what if Eggman's room was really so strong that not even could break trough and right now he was sick so that made it all the harder. Sonic sighed as he store at the gray cealing if being Tail's workshop was boaring this was unbarable the fastest thing in the world could not even move any more. After a few hour's of nothing but hopeing someone anyone would at leat come and talk to him. Sonic's ear's perked up after he finally heard the door slide open. Foot step's comeing closer and closer to him. Becuse no one said a thing Sonic thought it was just a robot comeing to check on him untill... "Still awake are we Hedgehog". The horrid voice was from no other then Dr Eggman. Sonic gasped he was surprized to hear it was Eggman and what it worst was Eggman was looking trough a drawer. "Wh...what.. are you.. doing Eggman". Sonic asked. He tried his best to hide his fear from the Docter. But Eggman caught on quick. "i see your nervous Hedgehog might i ask why". Eggman teased bending down to look at the Hedgehog. Sonic shook his head. "Im not afraid of anything". Sonic said his voice becomeing shakeing. "Heh heh ok Sonic"."your not scared of anything"? Eggman asked as he stood up. Sonic decided not to answer this. Eggman smiled knowing he had the upper hand. "Ok hedgehog you have a cold and we need to fix that if im going to do any testing". Eggman said pulling out a dark green bottle that only had a ripped sticker on it. "You dont exspect me to drink that do you"? Sonic asked eyeing Eggman's every move. Eggman ignored him as he poured the liqiued onto the spoon. "Ok Sonic either you do this the easy way and open for me"? "Or ill force it down your troat". Eggman gave him the choice harshly. Sonic gulped he wanted to say something eles to Eggman but he couldent find the word's to say. Eggman then smiled and lift up Sonic who when he felt himself freed began to squirm and struggle. "SONIC STOP IT OR ILL MAKE YOU REGREAT IT"! Eggman shouted but Sonic acked as if haden't even heard the Docter. Eggman in fustartion droped the weak Hedgehog on the ground haveing him land on his back side with a loud thud. "why.. cant.. i ... fight"... Sonic groaned trying his vary best toput up any kind of fight. "Eggman walked toward's him feeling the happiesthe had been in a long time. "Oh Sonic you have a cold"."And a bad one at that''. Eggman laughed. Sonic in fear just backed away he tried his hardeist not to look like a wimp in front of Eggman but right now he had no streghth. No help from his freind's and he was now helpless. "No use trying to get away from me Hedgehog i already told your traped". Eggman ashure as he walked to the scared Hedgehog who backed into the wall. Eggman chuckled as he picked up Sonic who now felt the only thing he could do is scream. "LET GO OF ME EGGMAN ILL GET YOU SICK". Sonic shouted trying to reason with him but Eggman just smiled and harshly droped Sonic on the metal table. "Now hold still we just need you to be asleep for a little wile more ok Sonic?". Eggman asked and with that he pulled out a needle and ejected the Hedgehog with it. "I gonna get you... Eggm..an". The bule Hedgehog mumbled as he felt his eyelid's fighting to close. "Shure you will". Eggman said as he watched Sonic fall asleep. **SORRY for the short chap and i really will try and fix the mistakes and again i made this for a joke so enjoy AND GOD BLESS YOU**


	5. to be the blame

"HMMM i see the screaming is over". Shadow said removeing the two pillow's away from his ear's. As Eggman messed around down stair's with the bule Hedgehog Shadow heard all the noise the screaming and every thing ele's up stair's. Now Shadow wasent one to feel guilty or anything but right now he couldent help but feel this was his fault. "ERRRR Why am i geting so worked up about this". "It's Sonic were dealing with i should be happy"."After all he did tease me". Shadow said to him self but nothing was makeing this feeling go away. "Maby i just need some thing to take my mind of this whole thing". Shadow thought to himself. he then sat up and quickly got off the bed makeing his way down stair's. "Uh Shadow is that you"? Eggman asked as he sat in the main room hearing Shadow. "Uh yes docter". "Why? Shadow asked. "I want you to come down hear real quick so i can have a quick word with you". Eggman asked. Shadow groaned and slowly made his way down the step's "what is it docter"? He asked standing by the door. Eggman gave a smile. "We have a vary special guest comeing over to celebrate me captureing Sonic". Eggman said "A speical guest"? Shadow asked in a light voice. "Why yes every one who despised that Sonic will be hear to see me and my new room that will keep Sonic trapped why we watch happily". Eggman bragged. Shadow nodded. "So after that are you going to let him go free?. He asked trying to sound as much as himself as possible so thta Eggman would not suspect that he was even a little worried. The Docter chuckled. "Shdow your so funny sometime's for on who dosent have sence of humor you know that"? "i mean im never letting him go and im going to be as harsh as ever on him". "he'll wish he'd never met you". Eggman chuckled. "And Shadow youll be our vip guest as well after all it was you who beat him uncontious". Eggman added patting Shadow on the head. "Yeah". Shadow faked laughed. "Me" He said feeling exsrteamly guilty. "Now off you go i dint want to bother for to long as alway's your pretty busy". Eggman said pushing Shadow aside. "and im going shoping that night so just be hear by sunset". Eggman added before turning around. "Wait when is this so called celebration"? The black Hedgehog asked. Eggman turend around too look at him. "Tomorrow". Eggman said smileing with a creepy smile. Shadow rolled his eye's at the Docter. "Ill be there ".Shadow ashured just before heading out. Many hour's later **"Hmmm"? "Maby i should go check on that faker". "See if he's still alive". Shadow thought to himself. "But what would the Docter say if he saw me in there"? "he must be getting a little suspicious about me by now". Shadow thought but the more he thought about Sonic the more he wanted to at least go check and see what he was up to. So now it was decided the black Hedgehog was on his way to the room where Eggman had sealed Sonic away. Shadow slowly snuck in and looked around. "Where is he"? Shadow wisperd not exspecting Sonic to pop out of no where. "What are you doing"! Sonic asked trying to be his normel playfull self. "Ghaaa"! "What ... Where did you come from"? Shadow asked panicked as he held his chest gasping. "Wait a minuite ". Sonic said looking at shadow trought the glass that seperated the two. "It was you who Got me hear"! Sonic shouted. Shadow blushed from his guilt and crossed his arm's trying to pretend he did not mind. "It's your own fault Sonic you should be more carefull not to upset me". Sonic tilted his head. "I was not trying to upset you" I was trying to cure my bad case of BOARDOM! Sonic shouted in compleat anger. Shadow turned around still keeping his arm's crossed. "Then why would you show me you had the emrald's did you not see a beating comeing"? He asked trying to take the blame off himself. Sonic looked at him weird again. Untill he heard foot step's. "Oh that's Eggman i must be going now". Shadow said turning around. Sonic started shakeing in fear of what Eggman had in mind for him. "Wait Shadow you have to get me outa hear"! "I cant take any more needle's"! Sonic begged "Oh man up Sonic it's just a simple needle and beside's it will teach you not to be so cheerfull and culeless all the time". Sonic ignored Shadow and began to punch the window. "Shadow it's your fault im locked in hear either you help me or each bad thing that happen's to me i will scream" "It's your fault Shadow"! Sonic said trying to change Shadow's mind. "I dont care Sonic do what ever you want your not doing causeing any guilt on me". Shadow said and turned around. "Fine Shadow have it your way". "But will you at least stick around to watch what happen's". Sonic said looking at the black Hedgehog pleadefull. Shadow rolled his eye's. "Fine". He gave in and awaited the Docter. "Ah Shadow what are you doing hear"? Eggman asked looking at Shadow then at Sonic. Sonic's ear's flatend down when he saw the Docter look at him. "I thought i just see what you had in mind for our freind Sonic". Shadow asnwered in a fake amused tone. Eggman smiled and walked toward's the panle pressing a few button's to unlock the room and so Sonic did not escape two robot's came out of the wall's grabing Sonic by both his arm's. "Ready to do Some testing"? Eggman asked not that Sonic had a choice. "No i am not ready to aany trsting of your's". Sonic spat harshly. Eggman chuckled pulling out some needle's. Sonic's eye's widen seeing this. "Eggman stop giveing me shot's they dont Work"! Sonic yelled tring to buy him self some time. "Oh Sonic we'll try this shot im shure it will work". Eggman said walking toward's Sonic. "No..no SHADOW DONT JUST STAND THERE LIKE A WIMP HELP ME"! Sonic shouted hopeing The black Hedgehog will do something Anthing. "Ha Sonic your so childish". "Shadow is not going to help you". Eggman chuckled. "Shadow this is your fault now help me outa of this"! Sonic shouted ignoring the Docter. Shadow just stood there crossing his arm's of corse Sonic's pea's were getting to him but he did want Eggman or Sonic to see this so he turned around makeing it seem as he was compleatly ok with Eggman hurting his bule rival. "Enough talking Sonic your going to get the shot now stop squirming and hold still". Eggman demanded walking in the Hedgehog. "Now this will only hurt a little". Eggman ashured but Sonic was still shakeing and sweating from the fear of the needle. "what dose it do"? Sonic asked. "Oh this put's you back to sleep for a bit". Eggman ansewred. Sonic sighed quitely untill Eggman finished. "So i can put your new eletric collar on". Sonic gasped and began trying to the fight the robot's off him he hadent noticed the pain the robot's were causeing his arm's untill he atally started fighting them. But his cold was takeing it's toll he became weak and started to see spot's this makeing him com down. "It's no use Sonic i have the upper hand and let's just say i wouldent have ever captured you if it wasnt for our little freind Shadow hear". Eggman said poiting at Shadow who flinched hearing this. "Sonic rolled his eye's knowing this was indeed Shadow's fault and now Shadow wasent even helping him". Eggman smiled and injected Sonic in his neack with the sharp liqied filled needle. "S..hadow...this...i.s..your..ff..fault". Sonic manged to say. Shadow turned around to face the drousy Hedgehog who faught ever so hard to keep his eye's opend. "At least Eggman did not do any actall harm to him". Shadow thought "Hmmm Sonic haveing a cold you shure can keep awake for a while". Eggman said watching Sonic trying to keep himself awake. "We'll just have to fix that". Eggman chuckled. He then snaped and a robot lift it's hand and Qiuckly slamed down on Sonic's head haveing him instenly black out. Shadow looked at Eggman then at Sonic and nodded. "Im going to go now". He said feeling really guilty now and quickly ran out of the room heading up the stair's. "Why is this happening to me"!"Why?" Shadow complianed to himself laying down on his bed. "I dont even care about Sonic". He added. Down stair's Eggman had put Sonic on the bed that was chained to the wall. "You were an idiot to think Shadow was going to help you". "Every body isint heroic like your self you know"? Eggman said to the unconsious Hedgehog. "Let's see how this collar work's". Eggman then picked up the collar that was on the side of the bed on his little table he had his robot roll in. "i wll tell you the rest of my plan later when you can ACTALLY hear me". Eggman said with a chuckle.**


End file.
